The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a seamless cylindrical stencil, starting from a supporting sleeve upon which a non-metal hose is shrunk and secured by means of electro-plating. An embodiment of such a method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,800 in which a supporting sleeve is used upon which a nylon stocking is shrunk, and consequently completely embodied in a metal coating layer.
The invention is based upon the conception that a stencil, in particular for the rotational screen printing art, should satisfy to at least the following two conditions:
A. A considerable rigidity, especially for stencils with a great length, but also for stencils with a more reduced length which are subjected to a high squeegee load; PA1 B. A high permeability for a fine detailed printing of the pattern. PA1 One starts from a non-deformable (forfmix) small-mesh wire netting; PA1 The threads of the non-metal hose and eventually of the wire netting are provided with a conducting surface; PA1 The hose is secured on the sleeve (wire netting) by an electro-deposited layer of a thickness smaller than half the diameter of the thread of the hose.